ENG Megaman Zero: Return of the Hero FROZEN
by diana23570
Summary: This is an alternative ending of the game "Megaman Zero 4" (note: Zero, Dr. Weil, Ciel, Colbor and Cerveau are characters from original Megaman Zero universe owned by Capcom Corporation)


The fall of the space station "Ragnarok" began...

\- Agh! I can't stop this descent! - shouted alarmed Zero.

Suddenly, a voice is heard from the pocket-helmet radios of the Zero's helmet. It was Ciel's voice.

\- Reaching critical speed! If it goes any faster, I won't be able to get you back! Hurry! - Ciel cried alarmed, warning about the serious danger of Zero.

Suddenly, Dr. Weil appears.

\- No... This isn't over yet! - exclaimed viciously Dr. Weil.

\- Weil! - exclaimed pissed off Zero.

\- He-he-he... Bwa-ha-ha-ha! I told you... I can't die! Nobody can stop "Ragnarok" now! - exclaimed slyly and viciously Dr. Weil.

\- Zero! There no time! Come back! - shouted nervous Ciel.

\- No, there is a way. If I destroy the Weil's core, the explosion will destroy "Ragnarok" with him... If "Ragnarok" is blown apart, it no longer poses threat! - said with confidence Zero.

\- But what about you? - asked Ciel nervously.

Suddenly, the conversation between Zero and Ciel interrupts Dr. Weil.

\- Are you at least capable of this?! Reploid hero... Protecting justice and humanity! I am one of those people whom you swore to protect! Do you have it in you to defeat me?! - asked slyly Dr. Weil.

After his words Doctor Weil connected himself to "Ragnarok" and transformed to become stronger...

\- I never cared about justice, and I don't remember ever calling myself a hero... I always fought for people I believe in. I will not hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it! - said Zero courageously.

\- Zero! Zero! - cried anxiously Ciel, while trying to tell something to Zero.

\- Ciel... Believe in me! - said Zero with confidence.

\- Zero-o-o!!! - cried alarmed and in a panic Ciel after the words of Zero.

\- I'm your last nightmare! - shouted viciously Dr. Weil.

The battle began between Zero and Doctor Weil. Doctor Weil plotted for Zero to kill him. Zero is trying to get through the traps of Doctor Weil and defeat him. There is very little time left before the fall of the space station to Earth, but...

Suddenly, Zero makes his last dash: he breaks the glass of Dr. Weil's helmet with his Z-saber.

\- No-o-o-o-o!!! - shouts Dr. Weil.

Suddenly, Zero recalled that Ciel was waiting for him on Earth.

\- Ciel... I'll be back soon... - Zero said confidently.

In the trailer, Ciel, awaiting a response from Zero, received the answer himself: "Ci * interference * el * interference * I'll be * interference * back * interference * soon * interference *".

\- Rouge! Zero is alive! Zero is alive! Immediately send it back to Earth! - exclaimed Ciel with tears of joy.

\- Transfer, - said Operator Rouge.

The trailer began to flash in red and at the same time a siren began to sound. A few minutes later, Zero returned, but suddenly fell to the floor, as he could not stand on his feet. He was very weak due to numerous damages, but he was still alive...

\- Zero! You are alive! - exclaimed Ciel with tears of joy.

\- I... said that... I'll be back... - said the weakened Zero.

Meanwhile, the space station "Ragnarok" begins to fall to Earth.

The station, after the explosion began to gradually fall apart. Later, parts begin to burn when entering the Earth's atmosphere. Time runs...

On Earth, all members of the team "Resistance" are looking at a starfall - parts of the space station "Ragnarok" are burning down. Everyone, looking at the sky, thought only of Zero and of his further fate, but unaware that Zero was actually alive...

\- Zero... How terrible... - said Cerveau sadly.

\- And just when Reploids and Humans have... started to live together in peace... - said Colbor.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. In the distance, silhouettes of Ciel, Operator Rouge and... Zero appeared. Everyone who saw that Zero came back was shocked by what had happened. Zero could not walk on his own, so he walked thanks to Operator Rouge.

\- Zero is alive! Zero is alive! - exclaimed joyfully Ciel.

\- B-but how?.. How is this possible at all?! - asked Colbor in shock.

\- Zero! You are back! - exclaimed happily Alouette.

\- Zero... You're alive! - exclaimed Cerveau.

Everyone was excited about the return of Zero.

\- Zero, we thought you were... dead! - exclaimed Colbor.

\- All is good... The most important thing is that... people and reploids... will be able to live together... in peace... - said the weakened Zero.

The End


End file.
